theoddbodsshowfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Northern Oddbods
The Northern Oddbods are the main seven Oddbods seen throughout the Oddbods franchise, including The Oddbods Show and the Oddbods shorts. The main Northern Oddbods are Fuse, Slick, Bubbles, Zee, Pogo, Jeff and Newt, with Fuse being the leader of the Northern Oddbods. Members of the Northern Oddbods Main Members: Fuse: (full name "Fusionus Harold Burnos") Fuse can instanly change from serene to enraged, which makes his friends avoid him whenever he is in a bad mood, but admire his 'heart of gold'. He is always willing to play sports, but only if he wins. He is the red-furred leader of the Northern Oddbods and is married to Bubbles. Slick: (full name "Slimmus Joseph Dancoff") Slick believes YOLO, but suffers from FOMO. His friends like his talent with technology, but question on his dance moves. Slick's fur colour is orange and is married to Amy (the twin sister of Jeff). Bubbles: (full name "Bubbles Chloe Lorane") Bubbles energetically performs experiments with an obsession of discovering interesting objects, such as insects to UFOs. Her friends like her for her personality, although they do not like being excluded from her personal experiments. Bubbles' fur colour is yellow and is married to Fuse. Zee: (full name "Zachary Martin Snoozemite") Zee always takes naps, even while eating. His laid-back attitude serves as both strengths and weaknesses when it comes to his friendship. Zee's fur colour is green and is married to Mary of the Southern Oddbods. Pogo: (full name "Penward Calem Julius") Pogo does not follow common etiquette as he is dubbed the 'ultimate prankster'. His friends like his practical jokes if they are not aimed at them. Pogo's fur colour is blue and is married to Newt, while being the proud father of his and Newt’s 30+ children. Jeff: (full name "Prince Jeffry Alfred Vannison") Jeff is finicky in that he is able to create order in anything, with his friends' admiration of his detail, as is can spot extremely tiny dust particles. He is talented in art and remembering people's birthdays, however he wishes that he can act in a more relaxed manner. Jeff's fur colour is purple and is married to Calline of the Southern Oddbods. Newt: (full name "Newtorie Heather-Diane Passiodin") Newt is addicted to candy and her friends are inspired by her pleasant interraction towards others, although she can be arrogant. She is inquisitive as she aways hangs out with her friends and takes selfies. Newt's fur colour is pink and is married to Pogo, as well as the caringly proud mom of her and Pogo’s 30+ children. Additionally Members of the Northern Oddbods: Amy: '''(full name "Princess Amelia Diane Vannison") Amy is the twin sister of Jeff and is the exact opposite of her twin brother, as she is more energetic, goofy and a downright tomboy princess. She also wears the family heirloom (the bow with the amethyst in the center) around her neck, thus giving her the power of change into her superhero alter-ego, BodGirl! So far, only Jeff and Slick know about her secret. Amy's fur colour is purplish-pink and is married to Slick. '''Honey: (full name "Honey Erica Lorane") Honey is the animal loving twin sister of Bubbles, as well as her lab assistant. She adores alot of animals, especially the ones she keeps the ones at her zoo where she keeps and cares even the most BIZARRE of animals and creatures and protects them from harm. Honey's fur colour is honey yellow and is married to Stick (Pogo's clone twin brother). Sam: (full name "Samantha Josephine Dancoff) The twin sister of Slick (as well as one of Slick's four sisters), Sam is just as talented and tech-savvy as her twin brother, as well as being less clumsy than him. She adores anything cute and girly while also enjoying some super fun sports whenever she wanted to work out (like tennis, boxing and going to the gym). When not working out or hanging out with friends, Sam will be seen dancing goofily and, unlike her brother, isn't afraid to do so in public! Much like her twin brother, Sam's fur colour is orange and is marred to Warpz (the Oddporter from Pogo's childhood).